Indignationem
by Kris Senju
Summary: Holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. - Buddha


Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara and anything in this story is purely fictional and for my personal enjoyment. Without further adieu enjoy.

The anger coursing through him felt great. There was nothing quite like it, as he snuck around his enemy; his terrorizer.

He grabbed his opponents fat arms and quickly wrenched them behind his back, then in a quick but rhythmic motion slammed his head against the desk over and over again. **Bang….bang...bang** , the gasps of his audiences horror permeated the air.

 _I did it. They actually thought I would lose._ I scream and laugh in joy as the adrenaline continues to boil in my blood. My enemies companions try to grab me as I drop the unconscious body in my hands. Their vengeful screams echoed in the room sounding more like screeching vultures.

The one on the right slithered close, his skinny form moving quickly until my elbow hits his face. Then there's a crunching sound as his nose breaks, blood splattering onto my skin and clothes as he attempts to staunch the flow.

The other one grabs at me while I am distracted by the river sputtering in a continuous crimson deluge. I wrench away just before he can fully grasp my shoulder but I can't prevent his fist from striking my stomach, forcing me to retreat. A foot lies between us, our eyes never leaving each other as we stare at each other as if a grand distance lies between us, waiting for the smallest of movement. He moves first, by turning his head towards our audience when he hears their voices.

So I run at him and launch my body seemingly like a slam but instead of losing control of my movement and losing control of my body and leaving my midriff vulnerable. I duck my head down and protect my stomach as his fist passes over my head, I slink around and take advantage of his forward momentum and grab his unprotected neck in a choke hold and bring him down and knee him when he falls I flip his body over so that he faces me and straddle him.

I keep a tight hold of his with one hand leaving the other free, I wait till he faces me and allow him a brief reprieve. He starts to laugh even as I hold for advantage, he then says "Fuck you bitch" even though I allowed him enough mercy to ask forgiveness. I only feel the sting of my knuckles when I finish my assault leaving my opponent looking like a rag doll.

The smell of iron is what awakens me for my daze giving the air a metallic tang. The squeak the door makes when bystanders try to leave reminds me of their banshee laughter and how they gathered around me like hyenas to a carcass. What they forgot was that they're supposed prey was still alive. I stalk forward making my audience fall back, I continue to move forward my hand to the wall, when their fixed stares become unnerving I look up.

Most runoff or look in the opposite direction, only one stands there and stares even as I lick the blood off my lips while rubbing at the cuts on my face making the blood smear more across the bridge of my nose. He keeps standing there even as everyone empties the area. "You still piss me off, Izaya," I say to the devil before me his dirtied blood eyes gleaming with delight, his pale unscarred skin flashing at me as his fingers carded through his black hair. He laughs when he hears my words, then suddenly stop in a sharp gasp when I stalk forward.

Years ago the mere mention of his name would have set my blood to boil, now it just simmers with anger leaving me low in adrenaline. As soon as I step within breathing distance and watch the thrumming of his pulse, I focus on him again when the too sharp edge of his knife knicks the side of my neck.

"Aw I missed you, Shizu-chan," He says calmly his smile as sharp-edged as his knife.

"Don't call me that, you are still the same even after years later you bastard." I say releasing a low growl that only makes him laugh, " You truly know how to decimate, Shizu-chan." Izaya says his smile widening.

"You did this" I state rather than ask and attempt to stay calm even as my fingers flex on reflex. _He always seemed to be there to cause me fucking problems._

"It's funny how far you think my dispersal reaches, Shizu-chan. Even I would not place a bet against you, with these dumb fucks as your adversaries."He says removing his blade with a flick and an ease only given to him from years of practice.

He continues to speak even as he invades my breathing space, "I'm not as all powerful as you think may think, Shizuo." He says turning away a frown pulling at his lips as if the very thought troubles him.

But then without pause, he twirls back around, "But if I did I would have made sure to be in line to see, unfortunately, i can't take credit." He whispers as if revealing a secret, not even the wind is allowed to hear, I only release a growl in response still looking into his brown eyes the red tinted heightened by the blood on the ground.

He laughs in response, "You truly are an animal Shizu-chan, a monster if I have ever seen one." He says lifting a hand and wiping the corner of my mouth where blood spilled from the torn skin of my lips and licking it from his finger, his eyes never straying mine as he does letting the digit enter his mouth then leave in quick succession. I clear my throat before I speak, "Fuck you.", my voice choked from his display.

"Yes, please," he says as he seals our lips together in a rush of movements. His lips taste like copper, twisting this display with a sensual darkness. I release a gasp when his canines pierce my lips, spilling forth more liquid iron further tainting our kiss. _I always knew he had a thing for blood, stupid flea._ Even though I am thinking this I moan into it and grind our hips together, causing him to whimper.

He pulls us apart, breathing quickly when my head stops spinning I pull him in again even as his mouth moves to speak. He pushes me away again and tries to speak, I don't give him the chance and pull him in once more letting our tongues meet in a battle dominance so much like our youth. I pull on his dark lock into my hands and keep a firm grip on his slight shoulders, are mouths only part when he bites my tongue.

"Ow," I say in offense glaring at him.

"Shizuo", he gulps, "as much as I want to continue this, we have an audience." He tells me his voice husky making me shiver in want, I start to wrap my arms around his waist about to ignore his words so that we can restart our dance.

"I'm serious Shizuo look around." He tells me calmly I begin to gather my wits by focusing on his words instead of his pulse moving rhythmically and at his scent filling with dark want.

"Oh," I say dumbly when I see our audience still standing in the room trying to remove to grab their belongings and leave the premises.

"Let's take this somewhere else," He says with a laugh when he sees my expressions and flicks open his blade when he pulls himself away from me and slashes at my chest in with a smooth easy swipe.

I move when I see the blades shine but not fast enough to avoid the swipe leaving me behind with a shallow scratch. He runs away with a coy laugh at our situation fully enjoying the thrill. I understand the sentiment I follow in pursuit through the city, my life has always been more lively with this bastard, the thrill of the chase always filling my veins and breaths as I followed all these years.

Except for this time, it wasn't for an act of vengeance. "Oi, slow down you fucking tease!" I yell and only receiving a laugh in response and him stopping to wave at me and say, "Come find me Shizu-chan."

~Fin


End file.
